ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Home and Back Again
It starts off at Mount Justice. Ben is really depressed. "I want to go home." Ben says to himself sadly. "Hello Ben!" Paradox says. "Paradox! How did you get here?!" Ben shouts. "I can travel through all of time and all dimensions. My friend Metron told me that you were stuck here. I can take you home." Paradox says. "Really?! Awesome! I miss everyone so much!" Ben shouts. "Although I would remain here for the sake of this universe." Paradox says. "I really miss Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Azmuth, Eunice, and Everyone! Please!" Ben shouts. "As you wish." Paradox teleports Ben home. "Bye Now." Pardox says. "Paradox wait!" Ben shouts. "Ben?!!!!" Gwen shouts. "We thought you were dead!" Kevin shouts. "I was stuck in another dimension. I missed you guys so much!" Ben says. Gwen hugs Ben and Kevin gives him a high five. "What did you do there all that time?" Kevin asks. "All that time? I was gone for 3 days." Ben says. "More like 5 months." Kevin says. "Really?" Ben says. "Oh no! I didn't tell them good bye! I was supposed to help stop the Light!" Ben shouts. "I still have the dimensional tra nsporter. We can go help you stop whatever the Light is." Gwen says. "Ok thanks guys." Ben grabs the dimensional transporter. Ben, Kevin and Gwen enter the dimension. "What is this place?" Ben asks. "I thought you knew?" Gwen says. "No. It is different." Ben looks around. "Ben! We thought you were dead!" Miss Martian runs up to Ben and kisses him on the cheek. "I was gone five minutes!" Ben says. "More like five years." Superboy says. "Who are these guys?" Kevin asks. "Your in my house. Who are you?" Superboy and Kevin give each other mean glares. "Kevin stop." Gwen puts a shield in front of Kevin and Superboy. "Where is everyone?" Ben asks. "Most of us are gone. After you left Lex Luthor and the Light caused alot of problems." Miss Martian says. Ben notice Robin. "Robin! Come down here buddy!" Ben says. "Do I know you?" Robin replies. "Ben that is not the same Robin. The Robin you knew is now Nightwing." Miss Martian says. "Now the Team consist of Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Robin, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Lagoon Boy, Bat Girl, Bumble Bee, and of course me." Superboy says. "Were are the others?" Ben asks. "In the League, run off, or dead." Robin says. "H ey guys!" Wonder Girl enters the room. "Whoa." Kevin says. Gwen shakes her head. "I'm Wonder Girl. You must be Ben Tennyson. Ive heard alot about you." Wonder Girl says. "I'm Gwen and this is Kevin." Gwen says. "Something is crawling on my neck. Spider! Ahhhhh!!!!!!" Ben shouts. "Ha Ha Ha." the spider turns into Beast Boy. "Whats up dude! I heard you hated spiders so I couldnt resist." Beast Boy says. "Your lucky I didn't go Heatblast." Ben says. "We could really use you guys on the Team." Robin says. "I wan't to stay and help." Ben says. "I will stay too. Kevin what about you?" Gwen asks Kevin. "Yeah sure. Whatever." Kevin is staring at Wonder Girl. "I can see you staring at me." Wonder Girl says. Gwen tosses a ball of mana at Kevin's head. "What? What is it?!" Kevin shouts. "We have some work to do." Ben says. To Be Continued Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox *Miss Martian *Superboy *Robin *Wonder Girl *Beast Boy Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Category:Episodes